Introduction: The National HIV Behavioral Surveillance (NHBS) system monitors selected behaviors and HIV prevalence and incidence among populations at high risk for HIV infection. The Florida Department of Health, Bureau of HIV/AIDS (BHA) is committed to continuing NHBS activities in the Miami site (Miami-Dade County) of the Miami Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA). NHBS data from this area are imperative to effectively guide and evaluate HIV prevention activities on local, state, and national levels. The Miami division had the fifth highest AIDS prevalence (12,192 persons living with AIDS at the end of 2004) among MSAs and locales eligible for NHBS funding. Background/Objectives: NHBS was first funded in 2002 to support a number of public health goals established in 2000 by the CDC and the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services. Our objectives are to conduct a cross-sectional survey among adults at high risk for HIV infection; to employ state-of-the-art sampling methodologies (i.e., respondent-driven and venue based, time-space sampling); and to survey and conduct voluntary HIV testing among a minimum of 500 eligible participants each year of the funding period. NHBS activities will provide data on sexual and drug-use risk behaviors that place people at risk for HIV infection; HIV prevalence and incidence; HIV testing patterns; and access to, utilization of, and impact of HIV testing and other prevention services. Methods: The BHA will continue to collaborate with the University of Miami (UM) to conduct NHBS in Miami. The BHA and UM will implement NHBS according to CDC multisite protocols and directives and are prepared to conduct the study with the methods described hereafter. Each year, staff will alternate the survey target population (i.e., men who have sex with men [MSM], injection drug users [IDUs], and heterosexuals at risk for HIV infection [HET]). Prior to sampling in each cycle, staff will conduct formative assessment activities to define the population of interest, determine ways to access the population, and gain insight into the population's HIV risk behaviors. The research team will collaborate with various community partners (e.g., researchers, service providers) both to perform formative research and to disseminate findings after completing sampling and data analysis. [unreadable] Conclusions: The BHA and UM research team has successfully obtained a sample of > 500 eligible persons in all previous NHBS cycles in Miami and has the experience, expertise, and valuable resources (e.g., a mobile interviewing van) to continue successful NHBS activities. Marlene LaLota, MPH, Principal Investigator, and Lisa Metsch, PhD, Co-Principal Investigator, together hold over 30 years of experience directing HIV prevention studies and each have a wealth of peer-reviewed publications. David Forrest, PhD, Field Operations Director, is a trained cultural anthropologist and brings ethnographic expertise to NHBS operations, including formative research activities. The team has an established history of close collaboration within the group and with CDC to plan and conduct NHBS activities. Lastly, the team is fully committed to disseminating study findings on local, state, and national levels and using the data to evaluate and improve HIV prevention services. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]